spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Last School Dayz (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Last School Dayz (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis Mr.Krabs forces Spongebob to help him stop Pearl from graduating High School so Mr.Krabs won’t have to pay for her College Education. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Pearl Krabs Bikini Bottom High School Students, Parents & Teachers Pearl's Friends Bikini Bottom High Principal Squidward Tentacles Police Officers Gary The Snail (mentioned) The Story The story begins at Mr.Krabs house at 6:30 in the morning. Pearl has gone off to school on her school bus. Today is her graduation day at Bikini Bottom High. Everybody is excited, all but her father, who has been notified that he has to pay for her College Education starting in September. Spongebob & Mr.Krabs discuss the matter over scrambled eggs, bacon & toast at the table. MR.KRABS: This is bad! This is bad! Very very bad! I will not pay for me Pearlie's College Education! Why don’t ye make me donate to children's charities and then watch me jump off a bridge doing it?! SPONGEBOB: Oh come on Mr.K! College isn’t that bad! I passed!...... After five times the charm. MR.KRABS: And that's another thing! She could fail! Be up to debt with student loans I HAVE TO PAY FOR! What is College so important for anyways?! I went to just a Military Academy for the Navy and look at me now! Running the biggest fast food business in town! Pearl has a good thing coming if she follows in me footsteps! SPONGEBOB: But College can set her up for a nice future such as well maybe a teacher or a doctor! MR.KRABS: We got plenty of those landlubbers me boy! THE POINT BEING! I do not want to pay for me daughter's College Education!! Me money is perfectly fine in my 416 Self Storages! SPONGEBOB: So what do you plan next? MR.KRABS: I think we need to pay Pearlie's little High School a visit me boy! SPONGEBOB: Oh no! Please no! It was amazing on how I myself got out of that sinkhole! Wedgies every Gym class! Head stuffed in the toilet after Algebra! Decked in the necks by the A+ Club and.. Spongebob screeches when Mr.Krabs gives him a wedgie right now. MR.KRABS: I’ll go atomic if you don’t help me now! SPONGEBOB: Yes sir! Mr.Krabs pulls Spongebob's underwear up tighter. SPONGEBOB: I mean boss! Mr.Krabs pulls Spongebob's underwear over his head. SPONGEBOB(muffled into his undies): I mean poobah! Mr.Krabs finally lets go and the underwear goes back into the pants. MR.KRABS: Oh just cut it out already and get in. Mr.Krabs leaves the house to get his boat revved up. Spongebob rubs his pain struck butt and ponders on what Mr.Krabs is planning. SPONGEBOB: I don’t like the look of this. The scene cuts to Bikini Bottom High School. Mr.Krabs pulls up out front in the guest parking lot. MR.KRABS: And here we are! SPONGEBOB: It sure took you a little while. MR.KRABS: Well we would’ve been here faster had say a certain little Sponge did not spend over a half hour ordering one donut! SPONGEBOB: But Mr.K, I must always get a chocolate donut with exactly 294 sprinkles. On the spot! MR.KRABS: Egh whatever, just get the hose. Spongebob notices Mr.Krabs has a fire hose in his boat and gets suspicious. SPONGEBOB: Why? MR.KRABS: Well ummmm…… Me grandmother will get ye! SPONGEBOB: ……. MR.KRABS: And she has been dead for eleven years! SPONGEBOB: Aaaah!!! No! Never! MR.KRABS: Good! Let's go! Spongebob gets the hose and does what his boss says. The two enter the school sneaking past security and the cameras. MR.KRABS: That is some very worthless security. SPONGEBOB(having flashbacks of when he used to go here): Oh trust me, you’ve seen nothing yet. (Gulp) Spongebob & Mr.Krabs then hear band music. Both peek in through the window on a door to see a ceremony inside the Gymnasium and people gathering ready to see their kids become adults. MR.KRABS: The graduation is almost starting me boy! We need to get going! SPONGEBOB: Can I do a double take first? I just noticed my old locker and four years of unpleasant claustrophobia & Big Daddy Bullies have just returned. MR.KRABS: No time! Follow me! Spongebob & Mr.Krabs run off down the hallway. Meanwhile, outside by the football field, the entire class of 2018 wait in their graduation uniforms and are now hyped. PEARL: Finally! After 19 years of being in this awful place via some stupid cartoon/fanfiction show, finally we graduate! PEARL’S FRIEND: And with D Averages in Chemistry! PEARL’S OTHER FRIEND: Oh that Mr.Anchovie is so pretty! The three girls sigh when they think of their young and hunky chem teacher. PEARL’S FIRST FRIEND: Hey Pearl, is your Dad in the audience? PEARL: Pfft, that's asking a lot, its $2 admission. He still looks for ways to use arcade games without inserting 25 cents. Pearl & her friends break out laughing at Mr.Krabs’ insane cheapness. PEARL’S SECOND FRIEND: Remember that time when we were little brats and he built a swingset out of cardboard tubes & sticks! The three girls laugh again. PEARL: And do you remember way back when he stole Jessica's Lollipop and sold it to Brian! At a charge of $6! The three girls bark yet another laugh. PEARL: Oh good times! Boy will it be such a relief when I get my dorm, College Classes and four straight years away from the cheapo! PEARL’S SECOND FRIEND: Agreed! The friends continue to wait. Back inside the school, Mr.Krabs tries to find the electrical circuit to shut off all the electricity. SPONGEBOB: Mr.K, you’re not an electrician, I don’t think you know how to shut the breaker off. MR.KRABS: Do you want to do it then? SPONGEBOB: Nope MR.KRABS: So back to it then. Mr.Krabs flips the switch and is shocked with high voltage. SPONGEBOB: Yikes! Mr.Krabs continues to be buzzed and shocked by all the electricity entering him. Spongebob tries to cut the wire. After some trouble, he succeeds. MR.KRABS: Uhahhhhh Mr.Krabs falls down face first to the floor all ashy and still stunned by the volts. The Class of 2018 is given the go ahead to enter and proceed through the ceremony. PEARL: Here we go! The first step to freedom! Pearl & her friends/class enter the Gymnasium and are immediately given a standing ovation by all the parents and other visitors. “Bikini Bottom The Beautiful” is played on the piano. Spongebob helps Mr.Krabs up to his feet and finishes rubbing him with rubber to get rid of all the charge. MR.KRABS: Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Yes sir? MR.KRABS: That was very electrifying. SPONGEBOB: Indeed, sir it was. After getting rid of a ringing sound in his ears, Mr.Krabs hears clapping, rushes to a nearby window and sees the Principal beginning to read off the student names and handing out the diplomas. SPONGEBOB: Now Mr.Krabs, since I am still carrying this fire hose and we haven’t used it yet…. Why am I carrying it? Mr.Krabs continues to wait and then forms an idea. MR.KRABS: All in due time.. All in due time. Mr.Krabs then gets out his flip phone and dials a number. Elsewhere, Squidward Tentacles finishes painting a picture of himself as a butterfly in Prague. SQUIDWARD: Float like a butterfly! Sting like a bee! Squidward Tentacles! You are now free! Squidward then hears his phone ring. SQUIDWARD(sourly): Dreams don’t come true. Squidward picks up his telephone. MR.KRABS: Mr.Squidward! SQUIDWARD: What Mr.Krabs? What could you possibly make me work for on my day off? Like I need to ask. MR.KRABS: No Krusty Krab today! But there is work! You’re aware the High School is graduating its Seniors including me Pearlie today right? SQUIDWARD: Why do I care? MR.KRABS: You should! Mr.Krabs notices the singer of the Bikini Bottom National Anthem coming in for the ceremony. MR.KRABS: They need a singer for the Bikini Bottom National Anthem! Squidward lowers his phone and looks stunned before forming a smile on his face. The singer is about to enter the Gym until a cane appears catching him by the neck. Mr.Krabs ties him up and locks him inside the supply closet. A boat pulls up out front and entering the school soon after is Squidward Tentacles in musician's clothes. SQUIDWARD(with a rose in his mouth trying to be poetic): I have arrived. Squidward then looks to see Mr.Krabs & Spongebob are confused. SQUIDWARD: Barnaclebrains. Since Squidward also used to go to this High School, he enters the Gym like so. MR.KRABS(crossing his arms): Let the fun begin! SPONGEBOB: Oh boy. Inside the Gym.. PRINCIPAL(reading off names for diplomas): Fresco…. Guacamole…. Harper.. She along with the graduating students and everybody else then hear a mic sound and all turn to see Squidward Tentacles walking up on stage ready to sing the Bikini Bottom National Anthem. PRINCIPAL: Um excuse me? Who are you? SQUIDWARD: Your best National Anthem Singer, Artist, Musician, Poet, Bookkeeper & excellent chef! PRINCIPAL: But you don’t look like…. ah.. forget it. Okay, okay, quick intermission folks! Our Anthem singer is here. Squidward bows which makes some parents talk weirdly about him. Pearl looks confused for a bit before recognizing Squidward. PEARL: That ugly loser is our anthem singer?! PEARL’S FRIEND: Who's that? PEARL: That ugly Squid guy that works for my Dad! He sucks at singing! Oh no! This graduation is now in the gutter! Barnacles! PEARL’S FRIEND: Well how bad could he be? Squidward raises the mic to his mouth and after clearing his throat, he starts. SQUIDWARD(screeching & screaming the lyrics): FOR BIKINI BOTTOM! WE PLEDGEEEEEE OUR HEARTTTTTS TO YOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! FAITHFUL!!!!!! DEEEEEEEEEEEP! AND BLUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! BIKINI BOTTOM!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!! The audience blocks their ears and scream at the horrible sound waves that just invaded their ears, the “2018” Ice Sculpture shatters, elderly fish drop dead and babies cry in agony. Pearl bows her head in shame knowing very well that Squidward wasn’t supposed to be their singer and a certain somebody is trying to ruin her moment. PEARL’S FRIEND: I now see your point Pearl. Squidward thinks he sung awesome and bows. SQUIDWARD: Thank you! Thank you! You’re too kind! AUDIENCE MEMBER: BOO! YOU STINK!! Squidward is then escorted off the stage by the cops who had found the real singer tied up. SQUIDWARD: WHAT DID I DO?! COP: Tell it to the Judge impostor! Squidward is thrown into the Cop car after going outside and is driven away to jail. Spongebob continues observing what's left of the ceremony through the gym window. He then feels his hand get lighter and looks to see Mr.Krabs plugging the fire hose into a Sprinkler. SPONGEBOB: MR.KRABS! Don’t!! MR.KRABS: Sorry! Can’t hear ya! Mr.Krabs turns the valve and a huge surge of goo sprays through the doors and right into the Gym. PEARL: WHAT THE?! The remaining guests are swept away by the huge waves of goo. The Principal is sent into the dirty locker rooms and all of the diplomas are ruined. Mr.Krabs finally turns the hose off. After huge trouble, Pearl swims to and unplugs the drain cover and all the goo drains after some time. PEARL’S SOAKING WET CLASSMATE: WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! Pearl blows some goo out of her blowhole very angrily. PEARL: I think I know who done it! Mr.Krabs finishes eating a leftover piece of toast from earlier and celebrates ruining the graduation and getting to keep his money from the College. MR.KRABS: We did it me boy! Now Pearlie won’t get me money! Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! Whoo! Now… do you want to go and play some Monopoly? SPONGEBOB(fearfully): Mr.Krabs.. MR.KRABS: What me boy? SPONGEBOB: I um… have to feed Gary! Spongebob runs out of the school and high tails it back to his house. Mr.Krabs turns to see a very angry Pearl along with her entire class who are fuming at Krabs now that they have to stay in High School. MR.KRABS: Now kids uh I mean uh adults! We can settle this in a calm and dignified manner! PEARL: Paper cuts!! The Class of 2018 dry and sharpen their diplomas to give Krabs sweet justice. MR.KRABS: Please tell me ye making origami?! The screen cuts to black and Krabs is poked repeatedly receiving several vicious and painful paper cuts for his antagonistic actions. MR.KRABS: OWIE!!!! Category:SquidwardTentacles35